


Good Guys Have It Harder than Most

by tracingletters



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingletters/pseuds/tracingletters
Summary: Blaine had waited too long, and now Kurt was on a date. Most importantly, he was on a date with someone who wasn't him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little after Kurt's transfer to Dalton. AU from there.

Blaine had always been a good guy. Always doing the right thing. Always seeing the good in people before the bad, a glass half-full kind of guy. He had experienced first-hand how cruel and base some men could be, but his faith in people still remained surprisingly unshaken. He took pride in it, in his unwavering respect for others. He had decided that it was the way he wanted to lead his life. Most people's polite smile were just that, polite. Blaine's were polite but also genuine. He was actually really glad to meet you.

Sometimes though, he wished he could be a little more selfish, a little less thoughtful, a little more in your face, a little more about him first and others second. Because, apparently, being a good guy meant you sometimes got screwed over by other no-less-deserving but just-slightly-less-self-sacrificing good guys. He had waited too long, and now Kurt was on a date. A date with a guy. A guy who was good, a good guy, a kind guy. Someone Blaine liked. Most importantly, on a date with someone who wasn't him. It was already 2pm and by now, Liam had probably taken Kurt to Lucy's and was currently staring into Kurt's mesmerizing blue eyes while Blaine was left staring into the carpet of his room. Kurt had needed a friend and a mentor. He had been both, secretly biding his time for the moment when Karofsky would be a distant enough memory for Kurt to be free of his psychological hold and for Blaine not to have to worry that the first kiss he wanted to give Kurt so badly could have revived memories of other kisses of the forced-upon kind. Obviously he had waited too long.

Jealousy was not a nice feeling. He could feel his heartbeat in the tips of his fingers. Swallowing hurt, his throat constricted by an invisible force, his body translating his emotional state into physical evidence. This was ridiculous. His math textbook lay forgotten on his bed. His concentration was shot. He was hyper-aware of the brush of his collar against the skin of his neck. His carpet was stupid and didn’t match the curtains in his room – which wasn’t news to Blaine but which for some reason, drove him absolutely mad in that moment. Blaine found level-headedness near impossible to maintain. He wanted to hurl a heavy book against a wall, throw something, hear it break. Mostly, he wanted to hold Kurt. Simply hold him, tuck his face in the crook of his neck and just stay there. Close his eyes. Breathe him in. Be warm. It would be so amazing to be able to put the real world and its rules on hold, and just go up to Kurt, embrace him, no questions asked, no judgment, no awkwardness, just hold him and be held in return.

Blaine shut his textbook and Wes looked up from his own reading at the sound of its closing. "All done?"

"Not even half of it. I'm going out. I need some air."

"Want some company? I could use a break too."

"Sure."

The school grounds were for the most part empty. Only a few boys had been brave enough to face the cold. The crackling sound of the snow being compacted under their weight was heard with each of their steps through the Quad. They didn't talk but the silence wasn't awkward. Blaine was grateful. He took lungful after lungful of freezing air and he felt his anger recede with each intake, leaving a more piercing pain in its wake, prickling his eyes, closing down his windpipe. His feet stopped of their own accord and he looked up. It was getting dark already. The sky completely overtaken by a heavy blanket of clouds.

"Blaine?"

Blaine heard Wes retracing the couple of extra-steps he had taken to be back by Blaine's side. He felt Wes's hand grasp his elbow and stay there, holding, patiently waiting for Blaine to be Blaine again, to tell him what was going on even though Blaine suspected that Wes already knew, that when he came earlier into Blaine's room, textbooks stacked under his arm, their math assignment had not been what really prompted his offer for a studious Saturday afternoon. Blaine looked at Wes square in the eyes, knowing full well the futility of trying to hide the sadness that could undoubtedly be read in them. Wes was a good friend, and that was what good friends were for.

"Kurt's on a date. With Liam."

The compassionate look on Wes's face spoke volume and even though Blaine's words had not been shaped into a question, Wes somehow knew that some sort of answer was needed. Wes's voice was even, firm and soft. "Yes, he is." And that was it. There was nothing more to say.

They resumed their walk through the snow, going round the great elm tree before circling back towards the south entrance of the east wing. Wes walked a little closer to Blaine, and Blaine felt the firm pressure of Wes's leather-gloved hand on his shoulder all the way back to the entrance of the building where it slipped away to pull the thick wooden door open.

The contrast between the heat of his dorm room and the outside left Blaine's cheeks prickling as if a thousand tiny needles were poking at his skin. He rubbed his hands over his face energetically before proceeding to take off his gloves, scarf and coat. Wes, still bundled into his winter gear, picked up his books and gave him a long look.

"You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," and Blaine managed a small but genuine smile. "Thank you."

"I'm down the corridor if you need me. I'm going to see what David's up to."

"Okay."

"You know," and Blaine could read the hesitation to continue on Wes's face before he could hear it in his voice, "Liam was the one who asked, not the other way around. It's only their first date, and it's just coffee. Kurt has only known him for what? About an hour and a half? You could talk to him. Tell him." Wes didn't wait for an answer. The door closed and Blaine was alone once again. It was quiet. Blaine sat on his bed, leaning his back against the wall and closed his aching eyes. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened them again and looked out the window, it was night.

*

The following morning, Blaine went to breakfast early enough that he had the room all to himself. He ate and drank his tea reveling in the numbness of his mind and heart that had finally quieted down and got started on the reading for Mr Simmons’ class. He was about to drink the last few sips of his tea when the door opened suddenly, Kurt barged in (looking fabulous) and promptly sat on the chair next to his. Not a word, no hellos, nothing. Just a long, hard stare, a huff, a book being ripped from Blaine's hands and thrown blindly through the room, a glare.

"Uh, good morning?"

More glaring.

"Kurt?"

"You're an idiot. I'm tempted to never talk to you again. I ran into David and Wes. Last night. When I came back from my _date_ with _Liam_."

Blaine could not help but wince which did not escape Kurt's notice and seemed to infuriate him further. Blaine was going to kill his two best friends because it was obvious they had blabbered it all to Kurt and that he _knew._

"It’s not their fault. They were being all weird and I’m amazing at extracting gossip from unwilling sources, like a dog with a bone, you know me,” Kurt said like he was reading Blaine’s mind. “I am so pissed at you right now." Well, the mind-reading apparently worked both ways because Blaine already knew that. If Kurt could cut to the chase and break his heart quickly, he’d appreciate it. Thank you. "Is it true? What they said, Wes and David. That you like me? That way? That you were just too much of a gentleman, whatever that means, to ask me out?"

"I don't know anything about being too much of a gentleman, but yeah… yes, I like you," Blaine answered calmly, surprising himself considering how fast his heart was jack-hammering in his chest. His sudden bravado went as quickly as it had come though and Blaine heard his voice crack when he added more nervously, "more than like." Blaine hoped his honesty would soften Kurt's glare because it had reached incendiary levels.

It sort of worked as Kurt's anger seemed to lose some of its force and a loud sigh escaped his lips, though not to the point that he stopped giving Blaine the hairy eyeball. Blaine folded his hands in his lap and waited for the rejection that, if he interpreted Kurt's body language correctly, was undeniably coming and that was going to blow his heart into tiny little pieces.

"Blaine, listen to me and listen well because I'm only going to be saying this once." Kurt paused making sure he had Blaine's undivided attention, searching for Blaine's evading eyes with his own. Blaine had witnessed Kurt's sharp tongue but had never been on the receiving end of it and as he took a fortifying breath, it felt like his lungs rattled in his chest. He made his body rigid, found the strength to hold Kurt's look and waited for the axe to fall.

"Liam," Kurt started and God, it already hurt. "Liam's a nice guy. We had coffee. We enjoyed each other's company. I can see us be friends, but I emphasize the word friends here Blaine. Why you ask? Good question, good question indeed." And Kurt's pinched smile had something manic to it as he punctuated each word with a jab of his right index finger on Blaine's knee. "Because my heart's already been taken over by this  _complete_  idiotic idiot whom I thought was not interested in me after I did everything I could think of, short of literally throwing myself at him, to let him know that I wanted us to be more than friends." The last part was more yelled than said and Blaine was afraid to understand what he thought Kurt meant because what he thought Kurt meant was wonderful but what if what he thought Kurt meant was not what Kurt actually meant then the rejection was going to be that much crushing and Blaine was confused now.

"I'm the idiot, right?" And ouch that hurt. Who knew index fingers could be used as weapons?

"Oh God, yes! Yes! You are!"

And Blaine felt his lips form a smile of their own accord, hesitant at first and then impossibly wide. His thoughts were stuck in an intelligible loop but apparently his body had processed it all because if he smiled any wider, he was sure to split his face in half. Kurt was looking at him thoroughly unimpressed but Blaine didn't seem to be able to bring himself to care.

"Are you going to keep on grinning like a lunatic or do you have something to say for yourself?" Blaine's thoughts were still looping so he just vaguely nodded and kept on smiling. His face was starting to hurt. A huff. “You aggravate me so much right now.”

Blaine could live with that. He figured Kurt couldn’t have been that mad after all if the way he had started to softly stroke the inside of his wrist was any indication.


End file.
